


Spell C-O-C-O-N-U-T

by NCSP



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Games, Top Tony Stark, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: Loki and Tony decide to try a new game, and Loki loves playing dirty.Inspired by the meme: “dick riding tip #1: spell coconut with your waist”





	Spell C-O-C-O-N-U-T

“Y.”

“O”

“U.”

“R,” Tony panted

“M.”

“A.”

“J.”

“E.”

“S.”

“T.”

“T,” Tony repeated, his hands slowly caressing Loki’s sides.

“I think that was a ‘y’, sir.”

“Jarvis!” both Loki and Tony yelled in the direction of the ceiling.

“I thought my help may have been appreciated,” Jarvis countered, sounding a bit as if being chastised had offend him.

“Not now,” Tony snarled, and Loki laughed, probably mainly to his discontent, “What?”

“Nothing,” Loki chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Tony’s lips.

“Tell me,” he ordered, pushing up in Loki’s warm body, and the god couldn’t hold back a moan.

“It’s always fun how your creations spoil your fun.”

“Only ‘cause Dummy used the fire extinguisher on us,” he snorted, kissing in Loki’s mouth.

“And tell me,” Loki used the hands he still had on Tony’s chest to pull back and tower over him, still straddling his human, “A double ‘t’? Really?”

“You think I’m making any sense about what you’re _writing_?”

“So you’ve paid no attention to what you were saying?”

Tony saw the dangerous hints of a pout on Loki’s swollen lips, and did his best to distract the mage by thrusting in his body the way he knew Loki liked.

Loki was mean enough to just leave him there and put an immobilising spell on him for hours, he had no intention of repeating that experience.

“I… I was,” he lied terribly.

“And what was the sentence?” Loki rolled his hips, making Tony moan.

Allowing Loki to play those games was just stupid.

If there was someone who practised the art of topping from the bottom, that was definitely Loki.

“Uh…”

Where was Jarvis now?

If he really liked intruding in their sex games, why couldn’t he do it now?

“Yes?” Loki smirked, rolling his hips once again and giving Tony a better angle of access, the nasty bastard.

“Mmh…” Tony purred.

“I want a sentence, Anthony,” Loki smirked.

“I don’t remember,” he tried.

“It was just a few moments ago,” Loki rolled his hips once again, revelling in the way Tony’s dick brushed against his sweet spot.

“I bang my head against things almost every time we’re out on a mission,” he tried, “My memory is not that good anymore.”

“I’m sure that with a small effort you can remember it.”

Tony moaned his adversity to that.

“Do you want to start again?” Loki leaned forward, his hands roaming on Tony’s chest, “Don’t come.”

“Easy to say.”

Loki shushed him with a chuckle, “Remember. You either guess or you sleep on the couch for two weeks.”

“You won’t resist,” Tony tried his luck by giving a harsh thrust, his hands on Loki’s hips.

“I’ve never said I will refused to get fucked on the couch,” Loki said in a low voice, biting at Tony’s earlobe, and the man moaned uncontrollably.

God, Loki was really good at those games.

He was just a horrible tease with no qualms at playing dirty, and every time Tony fell for his tricks.

Not that he minded losing their games, but still.

“You could sleep there,” Loki murmured, oscillating his hips, °And I’d slither in the living room, not making any noise,” he licked Tony’s earlobe, “I’d crawl under the blanket you’d use, and you wouldn’t even have to undress me since I’d have arrived already naked. Ready for you,” he breathed in Tony’s ear, and the man was about to give up and declare Loki the victor of that game.

How was he supposed to guess what Loki was spelling with his hips when he was already struggling to keep his moans down in order to hear Loki’s dirty talking?

“I’d just get there with you, and I know you would be waiting for me, unable to sleep. And maybe very eager to take me since you hadn’t had me for a few days. I can already imagine it,” Loki let out a moan at the thought, ”You’d bend me over the back of the couch and pound into me relentlessly, ignoring my false protests, ignoring the fact that a certain point I’d be too sensitive,” he rolled his hips, his breathing accelerating, “And I just couldn’t move away, pinned under your body,” he bit Tony’s lower lip to hold back a moan, “I could only stay there and take. Take. Take. Take,” he accentuated each word with the movement of his hips, “Only take what you’d give.”

“Loki…”

“Yes?” Loki asked in a voice that was a bit too innocent for someone riding a cock.

“Stop that.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not going to last two more minutes if you keep that up,” he said through gritted teeth, trying to picture the less sexy images he could come up with behind his eyelids, but to no avail.

“Keep what up?” Loki purred, “Telling you what I imagine you’d do to me? Revealing my fantasies to you? Admitting how I’d like you to take my control away and do what you more please to me?”

“Loki,” Tony warned him, his breathe stuck in his throat.

“What, darling?” Loki rolled his hips once more, closing his eyes when Tony’s cock hit once again his sweet spot.

“I won’t get to the end of this game.”

“Oh. So you’ve lost?” Loki asked, managing once again that unbelievable innocent voice. Only the God of Lies himself would have managed to come up with such an angelic tone after his dirty talk of a few moments before.

“Not yet,” Tony said though gritted teeth, taking Loki’s waist in a bruising grasp.

“It’s really a pity, because I’d have let you do anything you’d have wanted on that couch. Even edging me for hours,” his breathed in Tony’s ear, and that was a red flag for Tony.

That was playing dirty at its finest.

That was not fair and Tony wouldn’t have allowed Loki to win with his dirty tricks. Not this time.

So he snapped his hips up, making Loki lose focus for a moment, and rolled over, so that now the slutty god was pinned under him, his legs spread wide under Tony.

“I can edge you for hours any time I want,” it was his turn to murmur in Loki’s ear, “And if that’s what that hoe of a god I’m bedding wants, that’s what that hoe of a god I’m bedding will get. But not this time,” he snapped his hips and started pounding into Loki, rendering the god unable to form a coherent sound.

It was with a loud cry that Loki came, tossing his head back and exposing his neck, which Tony promptly bit.

“Not this time, _your majesty_.”


End file.
